powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Happy Meal Toys
Power Ranger Happy Meal Toys are the prizes that McDonald's Happy Meals would have inside the kid's meal box. Power Rangers, being a children's staple of pop culture, gained sponsorship and licensed toys from the fast food company. Starting in the second season of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and continuing to this day, McDonald's is still producing kid's meal toys for Power Rangers every so often. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Pogs During the show's second season, a set of Power Coin were released at McDonald's, the full set also included 4 Pogs. *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Red Ranger *Blue Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Black Ranger *Pink Ranger *White Ranger * * * * *Slammer Power Coin Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie Toy Set 1 *Power Com *PowerMorpher Buckle (includes three dual-sided Power Coins - Falcon/Ape, Bear/Wolf and Frog/Crane) *Power Siren *Alien Detector *Power Flute (Under-3 toy) Toy Set 2 *White Ranger with Falcon Ninjazord *Pink Ranger with Crane Ninjazord *Yellow Ranger with Bear Ninjazord *Blue Ranger with Wolf Ninjazord *Red Ranger with Ape Ninjazord *Black Ranger with Frog Ninjazord Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue *Red Lightspeed Ranger w/ Megazord component bursting case #1 *Rail Rescue 4 w/ Haz Rescue 4 *Pink Lightspeed Ranger w/Megazord component bursting case #2 *Rail Rescue 3 w/Aero Rescue 3 *Blue Lightspeed Ranger w/Megazord component bursting case #3 *Rail Rescue 5 w/ Med Rescue 5 *Yellow Lightspeed Ranger w/ Megazord component bursting case #4 *Rail Rescue 2 w/ Aqua Rescue 2 *Green Lightspeed Ranger w/ Megazord component bursting case #5 *Rail Rescue 1 w/ Pyro Rescue 1 *Titanium Ranger w/ Megazord component bursting case #6 (extra) Power Rangers: Dino Thunder *Red Dino Thunder Ranger *Tyrannozord *Blue Dino Thunder Ranger *Cephalazord *Black Dino Thunder Ranger *Tricerazord *Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger *Dimetrozord Power Rangers Generations A set of Mcdonald's toys that were sold in 2005. # Dino Thunder Black Ranger #Dino Thunder Red Ranger #Mystic Force Green Ranger #Mystic Force Red Ranger #SPD Blue Ranger Pog Launcher #Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Pog Launcher Power Rangers Samurai *Samurai Red Ranger *Fire Smasher Cannon *Samurai Gold Ranger *Gold Ranger Disc Launcher *Samurai Megazord *Samurai Power Disc Spinner *Samurai Blue Ranger* - *This toy was banned in Saudi Arabia McDonald's locations. *Blue Ranger Hydro Bow Power Rangers Super Samurai *Gold Samurai Ranger Mega Mode *Red Samurai Ranger Mega Mode *Blue Samurai Ranger Mega Mode *Green Samurai Ranger Mega Mode *The Black Box Disc Launcher *Shark Sword Disc Launcher *Bullzooka Blast *Belt Buckle Battler Power Rangers Megaforce The Megaforce Happy Meal toys came out in 2013 to promote the TV series on Nickelodeon. Much like the Japanese McDonald's Happy Set Ganbaride Cards for Kamen Rider Decade's , the American Happy Meal toys came with collectible trading cards that could be utilized to activate special sounds in the Bandai toys (in this case, the Gosei Morpher Toy). *Dragon Mechazord (w/ Red Megaforce Ranger card) *Shark Mechazord (w/ Blue Megaforce Ranger card) *Lion Mechazord (w/ Robo Knight card) *Snake Mechazord (w/ Black Megaforce Ranger card) *Phoenix Mechazord (w/ Gosei Great Megazord card) *Tiger Mechazord (w/ Megaforce Power Rangers card) Category:Toylines